XXSWAGNEMITEYOLO420Xx
xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx is the main antagonist in the comedic parody video game GAME OF THE YEAR 420 BLAZE IT by developer Andy Sum. It is an altered version of a Magnemite from the Pokémon franchise that acts friendly, but is secretly conspiring against the player. It is voiced by a computer text-to-speech program. Appearance xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx appears as a dark grey Magnemite Pokémon, with a spherical body with two screws located on the bottom of its body. It has a magnet-shaped design on its right side, and a hashtag (#) design on its left side. It has a single, large eye that is usually half-shut, and wears a green cap with black text reading "#YOLO" on it. As with all Magnemites, it has a screw on top of its head as well, but it is covered by its cap. History xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx first appears to be the MLG player's mentor and friend at the beginning of the game, giving them the mission to infiltrate the Illuminati's secret underground base and destroy them. It gives the player their first weapon, the Mountain Dew Ghetto Blasta, and tells them how to replenish health during the game. It sends the player on their way and wishes them good luck. Throughout the game, the player fights Illuminati minions, which are implied to be controlled by a higher-up, most likely xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx. They try to kill the player with their own guns, and even swarming them in rooms. Eventually, the player will come across Shrek's Swamp, where they will fight more Illuminati minions and a giant robot Shrek. After defeating Shrek, it will be revealed that inside is MLG ally Spooderman. He reveals that a high-ranking Illuminati member captured him and stuffed him into the robot Shrek to power it. Upon destroying the robot, Spooderman is left badly hurt and about to die. Spooderman uses his dying breath to reveal the mastermind behind the plot, but before he can finish, xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx bursts out, revealing himself as Illuminati with their symbol replacing his eye. He slowly creeps forward to kill the player, and no matter what the player does, xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx will catch up to them and crash the game, implying killing them. Personality xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx appears to be friendly, if not a little eccentric, when first encountered by the player. It gives advice, tips, and the player their first weapon. However, this is revealed to be a farce, as xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx is really only trying to trap the player in an inescapable situation, and dispose of allies like Spooderman in the process. It seems to not care how many Illuminati lives are lost in the process, either. Gallery Images 11258775 1124782370869122 2107983505 n.jpg Swagnemiteappearance.jpg swag.jpg 72f.png|xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx at the beginning of the game, helping the player. Evilswag.png|xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx revealing its true nature. screenshot-2015-03-17-22-11.jpg|xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx coming to kill the player. swagnemite_da_by_normero-d96zxy9.png|xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx on game merchandise. d1JDvKVO.jpeg|xXSWAGNEMITE#YOLO420Xx Twitter profile picture. Videos GAME OF THE YEAR 420BLAZEIT|PewDiePie's gameplay. GET SHREKT DUBSTEP REMIX GAME OF THE YEAR 420BLAZEIT|Markiplier's gameplay. GAME OF THE YEAR 420BLAZEIT (Teens React Gaming)|Teens React gameplay. Category:Traitor Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Totalitarians Category:Monsters Category:Supremacists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Comedy Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Noncorporeal Category:Cult Leaders Category:Parody/Homage Category:Genderless Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Leader Category:Incriminators Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Spy Category:Trickster Category:Master Orator Category:Master of Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Elementals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Indie/Doujin Villains